Plan: Get Zashley Together
by OfflineForever
Summary: I couldn't make this into a oneshot, so I made it into a story. It is about Vanessa and Lucas getting EVERYONE to help get Zac and Ashley together. READ AND REVIEW! Dedicated to all Zashley fans!
1. Brenda and Miley

**Hi, you guys. I just wanted to make this story before I continue making "The Endless Love" and "Video Romance". I just had to make this cause I saw ANOTHER Vanessa picture and I HATED IT!!! Okay, hope you like it.**

**Summary:** Lucas and Vanessa tries to get Zac and Ashley together. Do they succeed? Oh, and Lucas and Vanessa are a FULL-PLEGED couple.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except this story.

**Couples:**Zashley and Lunessa

**Author's Note:** I HAD TO MAKE THIS OR I WILL GO NUTS!!! I just wished Vanessa would say this:

"Zac, Zac, Zac… I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU TO BREAKUP WITH ME!! I love Lucas and you love Ashley. So go get her back. I got a person to put those pictures up cause I want you to breakup with me. I LOVE Lucas!!! And you LOVE Ashley."

Lol… now you know.

**Chapter One: Brenda and Miley**

IN Lucas's TRAILER

"Grr, we have to get Zac and Ashley together. I can't believe how freakin' stupid they both are. THEY NEED TO BE TOGETHER!!!

"Calm down, V. I know that Zac and Ashley need to be together, too. But how?"

"Ooh, ooh, I know. How about we get Brenda and Miley get Ashley's dress?"

"Okay…"

"LET ME FINISHED!!! And they put a WEDDING DRESS from Cinderella on Ashley and she has to chase Brenda and Miley everywhere. And you know what happen after that."

"Ooh… great idea."

"Thanks. Now lets go tell Brenda and Miley or I will BURST to death."

After that comment, Lucas was being dragged out of his trailer.

AT Brenda AND Miley's PLACE

"Hey, Brenda. Miley. I really need to talk to you, guys."

"Sure. What?" Brenda said, looking up from her magazine.

"WE NEED TO GET Zashley TOGETHER!!!!!" Vanessa yelled.

"Oww, Vanessa you burnt my ear. And you know we can't do that. It's too hard." Miley whined the last part.

Yes, Miley and Brenda tried to get Zac and Ashley together, but failed.

**(A/N: There are more people coming to help. This may not be oneshot after all. You see, I CAN'T make oneshots. I can only make stories.)**

"Don't say that. We have to get everyone to help us!!! I mean, EVERYONE if we have to."

"Okay, okay. We are in. but you better hope that this works."

"Sure, let's go get more people to help out." Vanessa said, dragging Lucas with her again.

**Ooh, so short. Lol now they have to get EVERYONE to get Zac and Ashley together. The rest of the chapter's title is people names. So I won't do next chapter. This supposed to be an oneshot, but I COULDN'T do it. I had to make a story.**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**---Hope for everyone, Michelle---**


	2. Dylan and Cole

**Wow, I made another story. But this is DEDICATED TO ALL Zashley FANS!!! So hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary:** Lucas and Vanessa tries to get Zac and Ashley together. Do they succeed? Oh, and Lucas and Vanessa are a FULL-PLEGED couple.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except this story.

**Couples:**Zashley and Lunessa

**Author's Note:** I HAD TO MAKE THIS OR I WILL GO NUTS!!!

I just wished Vanessa would say this:

"Zac, Zac, Zac… I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU TO BREAKUP WITH ME!! I love Lucas and you love Ashley. So go get her back. I got a person to put those pictures up cause I want you to breakup with me. I LOVE Lucas!!! And you LOVE Ashley."

Lol… now you know.

**DEDICATED TO ALL Zashley FANS!!!**

**Chapter Two: Dylan and Cole**

_Previously:_

"_Okay, okay. We are in. but you better hope that this works."_

"_Sure, let's go get more people to help out." Vanessa said, dragging Lucas with her again._

Dylan and Cole Sprouse were working on their 'muscles'. Vanessa ran up to them, pulling her lazy boyfriend behind her.

"Hey, V. Hey, Luke." Cole said, as he saw them.

"Hey, twins. I need help."

"What?" Dylan said, stopped looking at his muscles and looked at Vanessa.

"We need to get a desperate, and by desperate, I mean Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale together!!!"

"I thought that I heard from Brenda and Miley that it was TOO hard."

"NO IT ISN'T!!! We just need lots of people to convince them."

"Oh… we'll help." Cole said, understanding. **(A/N: Of course, he is Cole as in Cody Martin.)**

"Huh?" Dylan said, not understanding this at all. **(A/N: And of course, he is the dumb one like Zack Martin.)**

"We. Will. Help. Them. Get. Zac. And. Ashley. Together." Cole said, one word at a time.

"Oh, okay. We can help. Where do we start?"

"We will start tomorrow. First I need to get more people to help out."

"Kewl."

They went their separate ways. Vanessa and Lucas went to their next victim that will help them.

**Yay!!! I'm done. So short... I make so many stories. Maybe one day, I will make a whole book. Maybe. I am making an anime book right now with all the anime profiles. Sorry… off task. Okay…**

**R&R!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! IT WILL HELP A LOT!!!**

**---Happy Autumn Day, Michelle---**


	3. Update

_**Update**_

_**I'm sorry for telling you all this, but**_

_**on **__**SOME**__** stories, I will put on hold.**_

_**I'm sorry, but exams are coming up and I have to study.**_

_**It is either that or being grounded from my computer **_

_**(that will happen if I update on ALL my stories)**_

_**I put the stories I put **__**ON HOLD**__** is:**_

_**Feelings In My Heart**_

_**Our Love Forever**_

_**Plan: Get Zashley Together**_

_**The Fall Musical and something else**_

_**Where Are You Christmas**_

_**A RyouxIchigo Fluff**_

_**&&**_

_**Why?**_

_**I will **__**UPDATE SOME**__** stories:**_

_**A Love Vacation Story**_

_**A Musical Romance**_

_**A Perfect Love Story**_

_**I Will Love You Forever**_

_**&&**_

_**Secrets of Love**_

_**I will update** __Summer Romance__** before everything else (last chapter)**_

_**I have **__**NEW**__** stories to put in:**_

_**A Perfect High School Year**_

_**&&**_

_**True Love Never Ends**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Everyone has the same problem!!! **_

_**(if they are in middle or high school)**_

_**Thank you and I will update!!!**_

_**-Michelle-**_


End file.
